


Different view

by SweetPallete



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Based on an Alternate outfit on PPQ, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, It seemed like a good idea okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPallete/pseuds/SweetPallete
Summary: Sig wears glasses, and Amitie had no idea. She can't be that clumsy to not notice until now, right? Right...?





	Different view

 

   Homework was boring most of the time, everyone agrees with that little thing, unless you enjoyed the subject, but this time it just wasn't the case. Although working in pairs made things way less boring, but sure, she would be working more on her homework more, if it weren't for a small thing catching her attention.

"..."

She couldn't help it but be lost looking at her friend, who had something she either had _never realized_  until that very moment, or he had never worn them until now, which one of the two was it? She wasn't sure, but that made her curiosity become even bigger.

"Hmm.."

Sig had noticed a while ago how she kept staring at him, pretending to not notice for a bit too long by now. "...?"

"Hmm..."

Placing the book down on the desk, he switched his sight towards the blonde beside him. "Ami."

"Wha...?" The voice took her off guard, barely giving him a reply, blinking once, twice, thrice. Until she was completely aware he was talking to her.

He tilted his head in confusion, and with his nearly deadpan voice he asked: "Is something wrong?"

Taken by surprise by her friend, and coming back to reality, she took a bit of time to reply, as she then just stated... "I had absolutely **no**  idea you wore glasses."

" _Ah_." So _that_  was why she was acting so weird, not that he thought it was a bad thing, but certainly it made sense. "It's just for reading though." He explained, as he pet Amitie's head.

She smiled in response before continuing. "Ooooh! That makes sense." It was clear from her face that she was relieved it wasn't just her being too forgetful. "Although, I think this is the first time I've seen you with them..."

"...I always forget them, too." Letting an awkward giggle come out. "They're not too comfy."

While she listened to what he was saying, she sat again, properly this time, as her curiosity showed up. "Really?"

Sig just shrugged. "I guess it's that way for now."

"Maybe you need to use them more often!" Her eyes lightening up as she gave her small 'idea'.

"Maybe." Amitie seemed very happy seeing him like that, and he didn't really mind at all, there wasn't something better than seeing that smile. Except watching bugs with her, that was great too.

She only laughed a bit in joy, before getting another idea. "Wait, wait!"

Confused again, he tilted his head.

"Well, you see... Can I try them!?" Sparkles in her eyes.

"Why?"

"I wanna see how you see!" She explained, albeit poorly.

"...?" He was clearly still confused, but not that it changed things too much. And after a bit of thought, he just went in, and took his glasses off. "Okay."

Taking the glasses off her friend's hand, she carefully put them in. She saw things a bit blurry it wasn't much, but it certainly made her feel slightly dizzy.

"I!... Can't see well at all!" She stated quite proudly, somehow. "Oh well, what do you think~?"

Sig stared at her for a bit, his cheeks turning slightly pink. "...cute."

"What did you say?"

He didn't realize he actually said that, and his cheeks went from pink to red as his left eye. "Um, I think it looks nice on you." Saved it.

"You think?" Smiling back to him she spoke. "But I don't need them haha~! At least now I know how you see with these!... Though I don't see much differently." She giggled.

"Heeeeeeey."

She hugged him quickly, as she went: "Sorry~!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for writing them so much, uwaaa. I've had this laying for a while, so here?  
> This was partially based on the Diligent Sig alt, sure it's just an alt but I thought it was adorable ; v ;  
>  
> 
> I'm sorry they're too cute...!


End file.
